Without Passion
by SaraxFatin
Summary: /A.U. Love :" a strong affection arising out of kinship or personal ties" so where does that leave us? .SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1 What's Going On?

**Written by: Sara and Fatin. Yaoi sasunaru fans :) Hope you like. x **

**Without Passion**

**Chapter 01 - What's Going On? **

Naruto walked into the school gates, receiving whispers and stares. Everyday the blonde had to cope with this. He wasn't exactly a big shot at his school. The reputation he had from long ago. Naruto walked towards his locker and stuffed in his bag, barely fitting in. He struggled to close his locker, then suddenly a strong force helped him to push it. His blue eyes met dark ones. _Sasuke_. 'You can at least say thank you, dobe." He snarled. Naruto hated Sasuke to his guts. He was so stuck-up and full of himself. Naruto snorted and just walked away from Sasuke._'I don't need any help from that bastard,'_ Naruto thought to himself. The bell rang and everyone started rushing off to their classes.

It was Monday, and usually Naruto never liked the first starting lesson.._Maths_ It always has been his most hated subject on earth. Reaching for his desk, beside him was the flawless strawberry locks with dashing emerald eyes. Sakura was a girl everyone knew and was very hard to reach to. Naruto however was no exception. He always had dreamt of going out with her, but instead always ended up with several bruises after he's done trying. The shiny emerald eyes caught blue crystal ones and whispered, "What are you staring at, loser?" It hurt Naruto, when she called him that, but now, like the first time, he's gotten used to name-calling and threats. Naruto shook his head and then stared at his lined paper on his desk. He wished he was different. He _was_ different. But he wanted to be normal different. If there was such a thing. Class ended and so did the next. Soon it was lunch time.

Slowly he took his time walking through the crowded school hall that leads him to the cafeteria. Being lonely was nothing new, he was somewhat, used to the feeling but would be more grateful if he has someone by his side to strengthen him and to nurture him. Naruto was just staring at his food on his tray. He didn't really like anything but ramen. He practically _lived_ on ramen. Suddenly he heard a clank on the table. He looked to his side, seeing a raven haired boy sat down beside him.

"Yo, how's it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just looked at him awkwardly. _Was Sasuke trying to play a joke?_

"Look Sasuke, whatever you want to do, just do it right now. I'm ready." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes hard, waiting for something to hurt. Then he heard a loud laugh. Naruto released the tense from his eyes and looked at Sasuke confused.

"Ha ha...you really think I would do such a thing? You really don't know me!" Naruto stared at Sasuke...it was weird.

"Well...why are you sitting here...?" The blonde asked.

"Cause I feel like it! is that a problem?" Sasuke answered back. Naruto didn't want him to win this time so he stood up.

"Yeah it is a big problem. Just fuck off." Naruto said in a serious tone. Sasuke stared at Naruto, and then stood up. He was much taller than Naruto.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke took his tray and went off. People started chattering about the event. Naruto sat down again on his lunch-spot trying to gain appetite to the soon chilled of ramen he got. He was still curious of Sasuke's weird behavior, he felt rather proud but his hurtful gloat is yet dwelling inside of him. He gulped on most of his ramen and made his way out to the hall, where he found the Uchiha leaning back against the wall.

The blonde tried to ignore him along the way and surpass whatever glares he got back for the past event. A hand was clutching behind Naruto's shoulder, slowly he turned around to see the ravenette with a rather impassive look embedded to his facial expression.

"Ugh…what do you want know, bastard?" muttered Naruto trying to get over with whatever is going on.

"So you think this is just a game where you stand up to a dumb jock huh dobe?" said the soon furious Sasuke. Naruto started to tremble by the anger shooting out from the ravennete's eyes. He soon tried to get it over with, but found it a bit harder than he expected. _Well…he never actually expect anything easy when it comes to the Uchiha._ Naruto felt uneasy. Uchiha wasn't just some random guy. He was smart, athletic and good-looking. There's simply almost nothing you can beat him to. Naruto just stuttered and mumbled a few words.

"Look, dobe, if you don't want to play along then fine. Go ahead being your loner self." Sasuke gave a smirk and turned around, heading to go out of the school doors.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled. He didn't really know what to think. Did Sasuke really want to hang around with Naruto? The blonde let his head hang down to the floor. The raven haired boy walked up to Naruto and patted his back.

"Good boy." Then Sasuke moved in to Naruto's face and licked him on his whiskered cheek, from fights he had been in.

"See you around, dobe." Naruto's eyes widened. _What the hell did just happen? _ School ended like any other normal day, but _why_ did today feel so unsual and different? Naruto walked down the path that would end up to his neighborhood and a place he called "home". As he keeps on walking down the street, A voice was heard shouting his name.

"Naruto!" he turned back only to find Sasuke running after him.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast! Slow down a little" said the active Uchiha.

"Huh?.._what is he trying to do? Is he seriously trying to hang out with me?_" thought the blonde curiously to himself.

"Yeah dobe I'm talking to you! I don't see anyone else alone do I?" Those words offended Naruto in a way, because he knew he was and will always be alone. They both walked home together, but Sasuke followed Naruto back to his apartment instead.

"Um...Don't you have your own place to stay at Sas'ke?"

"Whatever dobe I'm just bored", Sasuke said, acting cool.

"What would you wanna do here anyways?"

"Some play station would be fun!" A moment passed after heaps of video games were mastered by Sasuke, and some by Naruto as well. Sasuke yawned uncontrollably.

"I'm too tired to go home, so I guess I'd be staying over alright?" muffled Sasuke.

"Umm...yea sure there's a couch if you don't mind sleeping on. I don't really have much room." replied Naruto shyly. Sasuke gave Naruto a soft kiss on his whiskered pale cheeks as he made his way to his sofa.

"Goodnight dobe! Better not disturb me while I'm asleep!" the Uchiha dozed off in a matter of few seconds. Naruto just sat there staring blankly and mixed with so many emotions he could not define. His tanned skin showed off the red complexion that was caused by his blush from Sasuke's warm kiss. What is this he felt? He was so unsure. His stomach was full of rapid butterflies dwelling inside and waiting to escape. It was a feeling that makes his heart beat faster, _but why?_

**Well? Hehe, we promise it'll get juicy soon. :) Please give critique reviews or how you liked it. No haters or shit, 'cause we will attack. :) Kayy, next chapter coming soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Blooming Friendship

**Here ya go! Chapter 2 :) Hope you all enjoyyy. **

** Without Passion**

**Chapter 02 - Blooming Friendship  
**

It was a dark cold silent midnight, and Naruto was fast asleep…_until_ he heard some weird distinct conversation outside his door. He dragged himself despite of his drowsiness and caught a glimpse of the clock that flashes '12:01 am". It made him more curious and gained half of his consciousness back. Trying not to be seen by whoever was talking, he camouflaged himself behind his bedroom door only to find his _new_ friend, Sasuke, on his mobile. '..._what the hell...in the middle of the night? That bastard has issues_' the blonde thought to himself.

Naruto pressed his ear against his door, listening, to the mysterious conversation.

"Well sorry! Didn't mean to do that. Anyways that was in the past. Now is now..." Sasuke almost screamed out, then lowered his voice, "fine, fine...this time it'll go fine. Promise..." Naruto heard from behind the wooden door. The blonde shivered as Sasuke voice was frightening, he never heard Sasuke like this. Well, Naruto just started to get to know Sasuke. Sasuke started to speak again after the voice on the phone finished his statement, "Orochimaru, chill. Everything is going as planned." Naruto's stomach started to hurt; he let out a small groan and held onto his stomach. Naruto heard a click after the conversation was seemingly done, and he assumed that he hung up on whoever the hell it was. The blonde haired teen let out a long breathe.

The ravenette looked around quietly. He definitely picked up some sense that someone over heard his conversation. He opened Naruto's bedroom door only to find the blonde sleeping silently showing no sign that he'd been awake._Although it was very quite the opposite despite the paleness on the blonde's face._ Sasuke relieved a sigh of relief, a few hours later it was dawn and there's no sign of the Uchiha.

The shrilly sound of Naruto's alarm clock annoys the hell out of him. He got up and slammed the vibrating clock and went to the bathroom. Staring back at his reflection on a mirror while brushing his teeth...but something was bothering him. The thought of yesterday's conversation brought an uneasy feeling in his guts, he tried ignoring the feeling. It might only be his intuition, '_it's only a phone call after all_' the boy reminded himself while rinsing his mouth. Naruto washed up and put on some clothes, then headed to the kitchen, seeing the Uchiha eating pancakes.

"I made some pancakes!" Sasuke said, with his mouth full. Naruto saw a drool of syrup come down from the raven's mouth. He giggled and then shook his head. '_No, no. He's someone I can't really trust._ Naruto just smiled and said, "It's alright, I'm not really hungry." He just wanted to be away from the mysterious teen. What if the pancakes were poisoned! Suddenly, a gurgling sound came from the blonde. It was his stomach. _'Damn._' Naruto thought. He gave a huge grin to Sasuke.

"Dobe. Eat." Sasuke ordered, and shoved a plate with two pancakes on it. Naruto ate rapidly, and then let it all swallow down. The raven just stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Excuse me." Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom, locked the door and bent over the toilet. He stuck in two of his fingers down his throat and made himself throw-up. When he was down, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. _Look, maybe I'm just over-reacting.'_ Naruto's stomach grumbled again. '_Neeeh, those pancakes were actually good!_' Naruto headed back to the kitchen, wanting to eat another pancake.

"Nuh-uh. No more, we're going to be late." Sasuke pointed at the round clock hung up on the wall. Naruto sighed and just went with the flow. They both walked to school as normal teenagers and groups of shrieking fan girls stood by the school gate for the gorgeous Uchiha.

"Ugh...so annoying" Naruto getting annoyed, but he secretly wished it was for him since Sakura is being one of those fan girls. "Don't worry. I'd be the one having to cope with this everywhere" Sasuke said monotonously.

"Everywhere?" Naruto's eyes widened Sasuke nodded at the blonde's question. _Maybe Sasuke's life isn't really easy after all... _. Class started like any other days, but this time it felt more different and distinct. The Uchiha pulled a desk and aligned it with Naruto's. The boy just looked at the dark haired boy in a very weird manner.

"…umm…over friendly much?" Naruto stared back at his blank paper on his desk.

"I thought I'd have company. I rather sit here than being with him." Sasuke pointed towards a direction where Chouji was sitting; eating his burger greedily Naruto couldn't help the facial expression on Sasuke's face, so he blurted out a loud laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Weekend!

**A/N: Written by Sara and Fatin, thanks! Meh, characters do not belong to us**. **It's all Masashi. STORY PLOT IS OURS THANKS.**

**All of you wondering why Sasuke was being a little bit OOC? Pft, we want you to think that way. :) This chapter is basically to let things go a bit slower:). Hehee. :D  
**

* * *

**Without Passion**

**Chapter 03 - Weekend!**

The teenaged blonde busted out through the doors of his high school, yelling, "WEEKEND!" giving out a big grin to the sun. Sasuke shook his head and muttered something along the lines of, _'Naruto...is stupid.' _The two boys started walking through the crowd of people asking Sasuke out. He just ignored and walked pass them like if they were air. Naruto and the raven were walking down to a café.

"Ahh, no homework, at all!" Naruto stated, smiling like a fat idiot. Sasuke sighed and just gave a little smile.  
They both entered the café, getting hit by the strong scent of coffee. They took a seat, and then finally ordered a snack. Sasuke caught Naruto eyeing the waitress as she turned around. He let out a small smirk.

"She's hot huh?" Sasuke said, putting his elbow on the table letting his palm hold his face. Naruto looked at the boy eyed-widened and started to stutter.

"Aahh, it's okay. We're guys right!" Sasuke shrugged and gave a little smile.  
A little later while they were enjoying their cup of coffee, even though Naruto preferred chocolate, a man with hair fully grey with brilliant spikes up his head, and a mask and his front hair covering half of his face walked in.

Naruto gulped by the view of it, "Crap…K-K-Kakashi s-sensei!" He hid under the table shivering while Sasuke was just staring at him like a total maniac.

"The fuck dude? What's wrong now dobe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at a perfect angle while trying to make out what Naruto was stuttering about.

"Er...I kind of...borrowed something from him...and like...he needs it back neh." his eyes arched upwards giving a pathetic try to smile.

"What thing?" now the ravennete's eyes started to widened. "Ehehe...a book" Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the table.  
Even though the sensei had bright grey hair, didn't mean he was old. He was like any other normal guy, reading perve books. Written by a perve. Read by a perve.

Kakashi gave a little cough and started to speak, "Hand it over Naruto. Or I'll fail you!" Naruto burst out from under the table and started panicking.

"Where is that book? WHERE IS IT?" He kept asking himself, searching through his bag.

"Maybe it's at home! Yes, yes! HOME!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hand and ran out of the coffee shop.

"Haha. He thinks he can get that stupid book off of me! I don't even know where it is!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly the two boys bumped into someone and fell back. The tall man was still standing.

"KAKASHI-SENSI!" The teens both said in unison.

The sensei tutted at Naruto and shook his head, "Naruto. Please, don't think you can get away with it this time." You could clearly see the smile from behind the mask.

Naruto just sweat dropped, and had no choice but to hand him the book.

"Good boy Naruto!" the sensei ruffled through Naruto's stubborn hair, and ran away wide-eyed as he read his perve book again.

"Well glad that was over with.." Sasuke looked away.

"So anyways, what next? WEEKEND JUST STARTED!" Naruto started running around like a headless chicken while Sasuke was just being irritated.  
Naruto and Sasuke were just wandering around the city. Suddenly, the raven haired teen's phone was ringing. They both stopped, Naruto giving Sasuke a look of curiosity.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's expression, picking up the phone with no sign of nervousness. As usual the Uchiha never show any sign of nervousness or anxiety. He was a pretty calm guy.

"Hi...yeah...no...I mean whatever...yeah..." he answered nonchalantly to the caller. It ended in just a matter of seconds. "Who was it?" the blonde asked.

"Ugh...some idiot with the wrong number" Sasuke just tried to change the subject and Naruto of course in spite of his bluntness, he tripped over a rock and bruised his knee.

"Ow" the blonde whimpered as he holds his knee tightly trying to ease the pain.

"Oh my god! Naruto are you alright?" Naruto looked down at his knees and looked back at the ravenette.

"Of course Sasuke! I just tripped and my knees are bleeding, could things get any better?" Naruto said and smiled sarcastically.

"Ugh c'mon we're heading to the pharmacy and get you some bandage" Sasuke lift Naruto's arm and put around his shoulder, supporting him to walk to the pharmacy nearby.

"Hello! Welcome to Konoha Watson Pharmacy, may I help you?" the girl smiled behind the counter.

Sasuke didn't lift up his head to see the girl at the counter; he just had his eyes on Naruto who was sitting on the floor holding on to his cut.

"Uh, erm. Some band aids please." Still with his dark eyes onto the boy blonde. The girl noticed the customer's voice and grinned.

"Ooh! Sasuke! It's you! What're you doing here?" The blonde girl, Ino, smiled her best and flicked her hair to the side with her hand.

"Uh...to get some...band aids?"

"Oh! Oh! Right, sorry. Teehee." Ino went off to the back to get some band aids.

"Saaaassssukeeeee, it hurrrrrts." Naruto whined, making fake tears.

"It's alright Naruto. We're gonna get you some band aids and you'll be okay." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Ugh...fine..." Naruto's face turned a slight-ish red complexion while he tried holding the pain. It started burning as cold air rushes through the cut.

"Alright there! Let us help you with this. You seem to suffer a little" Ino giggled off as she finished her sentence.

Naruto winced as Ino put some cream and a band aid on it, his skin feeling the cold cream on his cut, really started to sting. Sasuke helped Naruto up and started walking around the city again.

Naruto was feeling a bit tired, from limping around everywhere so they decided to stay at Naruto's place for the time being. The raven and blond where doing the normal, playing video games and eating junk. Until it came towards the night.

Naruto decided to let Sasuke sleep on his bed, and him on the couch. He was just being a good host is all. After a few hours of sleeping,  
Naruto fluttered his eyes open hearing some muttering throughout the apartment. The blonde's stomach clenched together, as it was something you don't hear in the middle of the night! With his brave heart he got up and walked closer to the muttering sound. Someone was defiantly talking. What the hell... Naruto thought. His feet were carefully tip-toeing nearer; finally he was close enough to hear what the muttering sound was actually saying. Naruto's eyes widened, _'It's Sasuke.'_ His forehead started sweating and his body was starting to shiver. Naruto was scared, but he didn't know why. He stepped closer to the closed door of his bedroom and pressed his ear on the door, trying to make out what Sasuke was saying.

"Yeah, I'm in his apartment...Whatever, I'll do it by the end of this week, he's starting to loosen up around me...yeah, yeah okay. See you tomorrow then."

Naruto stood dead silent and still, not even breathing.

He was scared shitless now. _'What the hell am I going to do?!'_ Naruto swiftly tip-toed back to the couch in the dark living room. Covering himself full with his blanket. Breathing hard and sweating like a pig._ 'What the fuck is going on!?'_

* * *

**Neh. How you like o! Heheeeeeeeeeeeeee, this was a fun chapter to write, we even started to do silly RPG rofl, twas fun, twas fun. D**

**Review pleaaaase, consrtuctive critisizm. Thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Beauty in Breakdown

**Without Passion**

**Chapter 04 – Beauty in Breakdown**

-

"Good morning." Sasuke's deep voice called from the kitchen, Naruto merely rubbed the back of his wild unruly blonde hair grumpily. Is that bacon he smells?

"Oh…morning." Naruto greeted back in reply, sitting down on his small dining table which consisted of two wooden chairs. _Ugh…headache…bad…sleep…_the blonde thought, scratching the side of his whiskered face.

"Hungry?" the ravenette asked, scraping bits of bacon off the sizzling pan with a spatula. "I made breakfast." He snickered to himself, walking over to the dining table with a plate of freshly grilled breakfast.

_Yum…_Naruto stared at the juicy pieces of bacon, sizzling in its place. That guy is totally something, it's hard to believe one could master in every art, Naruto thought. _Pfft…Uchihas…show offs in everything,_ the blonde scowled secretly to himself.

He eyed Sasuke's lazy white shirt and his checkered dark blue boxers. Regardless of his lazy apparels, he really did look beautiful. And again, there's no wonder, he is an Uchiha after all. It's not like it's a big 'wow' that he's perfect in everything. Gosh.

"So…" Sasuke started, holding onto his utensils to cut his breakfast to edible sizes. "Any plans?"

Naruto was dumbfounded for a second there. _'Whoa whoa! It'd been years since I'd talked to anyone, and in 3 days I'm suddenly sleeping over with someone practically considered as the most gorgeous…perfect…arrogant person whom had ever reached earth. Spending time with him. Eating breakfast with him. What the heck?!?!' _His face twitched, thinking silently to himself and unconsciously staring back at the subject of his thought.

"Uhm…" Sasuke looked at the twitching blonde incredulously as if he had just lost his head. Of course, who wouldn't feel uncomfortable being stared by someone who hadn't moved since the past, Sasuke checked his watch, five minutes?

Naruto shook his head out of his dead stance, hitting his fist suddenly onto the wooden table which caused Sasuke to wince back-

_and the cutlery to jump off too._

"No, this isn't making any sense." The blonde clutched to his blonde hair and shook his head deniably.

Sasuke twitched and looked back at Naruto. "Yea you're right. It doesn't."

"What do you want from me?" Naruto hissed, looking at Sasuke through angry blue eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened and shifted on his seat to a more_, comfortable_ position. "What are you talking about?" he asked, clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." Sasuke's face was more collected now, continuing with his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

"Yea you do, what is it with you trying to be my friend and all?" Naruto was aggravated, and his anger caused him to tap his fingers strongly on the table's surface.

"No. I don't." was all Sasuke could say, chewing on his bacon pieces with his mouth closed. Naruto twitched. The finger tapping wasn't helping him.

"What are you doing here? And where the heck did you get bacon anyways??" Naruto shouted, not being able to hold his anger in anymore. Sasuke merely chewed, ignoring his friend's outburst.

"Morning market. Unless you want to congest your body system eating ramen everyday, then you're very welcome to do so." Sasuke replied, and got up to wash his own plate. The blonde's face started to twitch.

Sasuke turned around after he placed his dish in the sink. "What?"

-

-

-

-

"Choji."

"What?"

"Just shut up."

"I wasn't saying anything!"

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his black shagged hair that was tied up to the shape of a pineapple. Choji, his bestfriend since high school, grunted to himself. Choji was short at height and was slightly chubbier than the average human weight, unlike Shikamaru who was tall and well built. Regardless of his non-attractive appearance, Shikamaru sticks up for him through everything.

"We're gonna eat in a minute okay?" They walked down the village streets, making their way to a game shop Shikamaru loves so much.

Choji whined but followed him nonetheless, complaining about his deathly hunger before Shikamaru convinced him that they had just ate an hour ago. Still, it didn't shut Choji from babbling about his longing appetite for Korean Barbeque.

After a while of walking, they saw a familiar shade of blonde and definitely the recognizable shade of raven. That was Naruto, they were sure…with _Sasuke_??

"Is that…"

"Yes."

"With…"

"Yup"

"And they're…"

"Yea. Wait_, _what were u thinking??" Shikamaru protested, afraid that his friend might've thought something _much _different than he was. Choji snickered and shrugged.

"Wanna say hi?" Choji asked, looking up at Shikamaru –

_yes he's taller than Choji, I did mention it right?_

- who just shrugged in reply. As usual, it's too _troublesome_ for him.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke shoved his hands in his denim pockets; the collar of his navy blue collared shirt was up, shielding his long poised neck. Naruto tried to shun his incredible charm and shrieking fan girls which he then replayed the times where he tried to run away, hide, and lord knows he even tried swimming through the crowd when all else failed.

Nevertheless, Sasuke paid no attention to heart-throbbing girls in mini outfits although he did pay more of a thought to Naruto instead.

There the blonde saw, in a crowd of crying and shrieking fan girls, a familiar shade of pink and emerald greens. Sakura was oblivious to the crowd; she looked sort of in her own little world. Or maybe she just didn't realize it was Sasuke walking down the street, or she would've joined the screaming cult as well.

"Hey look, it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, Sasuke grunted in dismay, not really enthusiastic about the annoying girl. "What?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing. You wanna say hi to her?" Sasuke asked, again not overly too enthusiastic about the idea.

The blonde shrugged and followed where Sakura was heading. It's not like it'd make any difference if he was to say hi, she'd just bash him down till he bruises. She got some powerful punches if he could recall some; it even almost ended him up with a concussion.

"Sakura-chan!" his loud voice called out through the loud cries of Sasuke's loyal fandom.

The pink haired girl turned around and saw Naruto, gave him a soft smile and waved. Regardless of her tomboyish attitude, she was still a kind-hearted person; it was the only reason why Naruto never gave up in trying anyways.

Sasuke scowled, he saw the way Naruto looked at her and felt a tinge of -

_dare he say it?_

- jealousy.

"Wait up!" Naruto called out for her again, who then stopped in her tracks with her groceries and sighed. "What is it Naruto?" she asked, however she wasn't reluctant to stay and chat.

Naruto had his big sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his blonde hair. "Where you headed to?"

"Training sessions with Tsunade-sama." Her eyes arched upwards to a smile. Naruto blushed; he loved her smile very much.

"Still striving to be a doctor?"

Sakura nodded and pointed her thumbs upward with a wink. "Until the last of my heartbeat, yes."

Determination, Haruno Sakura would be the first to inspire Naruto with it.

-

-

-

-

"What's going on here."

Sasuke had walked over to Sakura and Naruto who seemed to lost track of time chatting away. He wasn't sure why he bothered, but somehow he did.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura's eyes glimmered slightly, but not as much as it would. She looked more, calm today. "I'm just leaving now, I saw you guys walking together so I'm assuming you were hanging out. Sorry for interrupting, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved goodbye.

Sasuke nodded briefly and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him down the streets.

"Hey watch it!" Naruto scowled, snatching his hand back from the ravenette and massaged his aching wrist. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke merely gnashed his teeth together, clenching in his anger in his fist. He took no consideration of the blonde's question and proceeded in walking alone.

Confused and slightly aggravated, Naruto chased after him, mumbling profanities on his way. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around to face him. "What the heck is your problem jerk?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." he grunted back, stomping on the rocky road towards no where.

"Where are you going??"

"No where that concerns you."

Naruto had to pick up his pace in walking to catch up with Sasuke, and it was tiring him as well as it was annoying. "What got into you? You just, burst out."

The ravenette snarled. "I didn't. Stop making things up."

"You're doing it right now!"

"No. I'm not."

"Yea you are!"

"Shut. Up."

The blonde stopped on his tracks and stomped his foot childishly to the ground. He folded his arms across his chest and turned away with a huff. "Fine, so be it." He walked back to the village. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto leaving, so he sighed.

He tried catching up with him, the blonde who had his face up to the sky arrogantly. "Wait up." But Naruto ignored him and continued walking.

-

-

-

-

It was easy to bribe an apology from Naruto, number one advice? Always offer him ramen; at least it worked for Sasuke.

"You like Sakura?" Sasuke asked out of the blue to Naruto who was gulping down his sixth bowl of ramen. He –Sasuke- tried to hide the blush in his face by looking away.

Naruto gulped the last bit of soup down. "Why?"

"Just asking."

"I'm not answering it."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business jerk."

"You're annoying dobe."

Naruto got up from his seat and looked over at Sasuke. "Always will be." He reached down to his denim pockets before he fished out his money clip. Sasuke stared back at him like he'd forgotten something. "What?"

"I'm paying idiot, sit down."

The blonde fumbled his money clip which had an amount around, a few hundred yen. Sasuke caught sight and felt sort of, sympathetic. This kid was really…different, or so he preferred to say.

Without hesitation, Sasuke took the right amount of money from his wallet and slipped it casually to the register. Naruto must've been too distracted finding extra bits of money down his pocket, which of course were just bits and pieces of junk. After a while of finding the last slip of yen, the blonde struggled to pay only to be stopped by the cashier and was told that it was already paid for. Naruto mumbled angrily to himself and looked over to Sasuke who got up and walked away carelessly.

"I told you I was paying didn't I?" Naruto had catch up with him outside of the ramen stall.

Sasuke turned around and faced a furious blonde, as usual, It's not like he's ever going to escape him. "Yes. But I paid instead." He shook his head and continued walking down the dark path.

It was night, and despite the sparkling stars that hung above the dark sapphire sky, Naruto stopped walking as if he had realized something. Realizing this, Sasuke too turned around questioningly; this brat is too annoying he thought.

"What."

Naruto stared at him with eyes of disbelief; the moonlight only illumined half of his whiskered face. "You felt sorry for me, didn't you?"

Although Sasuke was startled by the obvious question, he wasn't about to lose his composed temper, so he lied. "No. Why would I be." And thus started walking away, hoping that maybe the conversation was over, but it didn't because Naruto still stood motionless.

The blonde laughed as if sympathetic at himself. "No, it's fine. I know I don't earn much anyways. I never had, since I earn enough only for me to eat. Well, it's not like I've ever had company to eat with…" he sounded, deep, and somehow it triggered something in Sasuke that made him stop in his tracks too.

"Dobe. I don't feel sorry for you. Now keep walking before you get kidnapped." Sasuke hoped that his sarcasm might've calmed the tensed atmosphere, it failed though. Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke's remarks.

Naruto's cerulean eyes started to water, but his voice was still the same. "It's not like I asked anyone to accompany me whenever I'm alone, I tried though. They never stayed. No one wants to be friends with a loner, an orphan who never knew his mom or dad." He shut his eyes and allowed the collected tears to pour, his temper rose as he continued to talk. "It's not like I mind being alone, when that's all you've ever felt then you don't really feel anything else." He clenched his fist and sucked in a sharp breathe before he turned away, walking alone.

"Naruto, wait." Sasuke trotted after Naruto, who turned around with fluid blue eyes.

"I don't know what you want from me Sasuke, but I don't want your sympathy. If that's the only reason why you bother putting up with an annoying brat like me." After he was done, he walked towards the village again. Sasuke did not stop to run after him however, but his pace slowed down. He suddenly felt-

_refusing to believe it._

- guilt.

* * *

**A/N : R&R and I'll love you forever! Do you think yummy yaoi stuff in the next chapter will be too soon? Well, criticisms are definitely welcome. No flames, or I'll burn your keyboards. Please and thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Reflect Your Insecurities

**Without Passion**

**Chapter 05 – Reflect your Insecurities**

-

-

"Hey Ino."

"Hey forehead."

"Hard day?"

"You could put it that way." Ino sighed, tying her long blonde hair into a high ponytail, clearing the register as she shuts the pharmacy close. Sakura sat on a chair nearby, holding onto her shopping bags with contents of food and other daily things that were needed.

It was dark and the only source of luminosity was coming from the blinds through the building's window, streaming in lights from the village's lamp posts. Sakura checked her watch, 10:00pm, and it was the perfect time for all shops in Konoha to close down. Ino looked really tired, Sakura could tell, after all it'd always been this way; After Sakura's medic training, she'd visit Ino to help.

The pink haired girl sighed and smiled as she looked up towards the dark ceiling. Ino arched her thin blonde brow and looked at her questioningly, _is she okay?_ Ino asked herself.

The blonde cleared all plastics and documents that were on the desk, re-arranging bottles of medicines to its right spot. "Are you alright? You look a little, head over heels."

"More than alright," Sakura replied tentatively, playing with the pink tendrils of her hair. She shuffled her feet playfully. "I saw Sasuke today."

Ino laughed to herself, locking the last of drawers before twirling the set of keys around her finger. "Yup, I figured." She stuck her tongue out teasingly to Sakura, who kicked Ino's right ankle in reply, the blonde jolted back. "What was that for??"

Sakura laughed, nothing is funnier than joking around with Ino. After all, her –Ino's- superficial attitude only make things much more fun to poke around with. The blonde grunted and rubbed the spot that was physically abused by her friend. _Ouch._

"Hey, you hungry?" Ino turned around before unlocking the door.

The pink kunoichi held her stomach as it grumbled. "I could eat a horse!"

"Please don't, extra weight will soo not work with you." Ino remarked sarcastically before flashing a smile. "My treat."

-

-

-

-

"Naruto…?" Sasuke's voice called out to a silent whiskered blonde. He hadn't felt this responsible for a person's miserable feeling ever since…well ever.

Naruto turned around irritably. "What?"

"Don't be so annoying."

The blonde grunted, smothering his face in his couch pillow once more. Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Fine. I apologize." The ravenette mumbled in grief, he wasn't actually sorry.

_Okay maybe just a little._

That somehow triggered a smile upon Naruto, but it's not like he was going to give up right away, the apology better be sincere. An Uchiha apologizing? This is great blackmail material.

"Aisch. I said I was sorry. Can you please stop sulking now." Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed down to angry slits, looking away while he gnashed his teeth. He had never felt so… _humiliated._

Naruto rolled over the couch like a puppy, looked over to his side to a very, _very,_ irritated Sasuke. He just _had_ to laugh, it's not like you see it every day. But his object of laughter did not seem to amuse Sasuke at all-

_Crap, not good._

"What you laughing at?" Sasuke snarled angrily at the blonde who was too busy suffocating in his rolls of laughter. He was laughing so much; Sasuke could've sworn that he was crying.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed which caused Naruto-

_and he was pretty sure it sent groups of birds flying in terror_

- to wince

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. It's just…that look…ON YOUR FACE!" Naruto burst into laughter again which caused Sasuke to melt in pure embarrassment, _not to mention humiliated anger._

Sasuke got up and turned to Naruto who was caught speechless by the ravenette's sudden actions. "I told you-" He got partially closer to the blonde. "- _to shut up_." And their faces were inches within reach, which sent the heat that radiated from both of their faces to each other.

Taking the distance into consideration, Naruto gulped nervously, he could particularly feel Sasuke's breathing. In and out. In and out. Sasuke flustered once he realized the awkwardness of their position they were in. One wrong move, _just one,_ will send both of them physically in contact.

And that's what idiots are for, such as Naruto who tried to move but tripped and resulted in a kiss with Uchiha Sasuke. Yes you read it right, _kiss. _Lip lock. With both of their eyes wide open in a moment of terror-

_sanctuary_

_-_ that sent their hearts beating down to hell, and up to the heavens.

They pulled away, almost too slowly for those who were reluctant to touch. Sasuke's eyes were still shot, wide open. Naruto's eyes were staring back in disbelief, his heart couldn't stop racing against his chest which reasoned him to breathe awkwardly.

Only the rhythm of their awkward breathing and rapid heart beats could be heard in the tensed atmosphere. It's not like the kiss should mean anything, it was an accident after all …wasn't it?

"That was…" Naruto spoke softly; maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Nothing. That was, nothing." Sasuke blurts in a hurry, getting up as if to escape the terribly uncomfortable moment.

Somehow that didn't comfort Naruto at all, the word _nothing _felt more painful than it would if _nothing_ actually happened. "Yea you're right, it was nothing." Naruto forced a smile. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and his eyes dropped in regret.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'll see you in school tomorrow." And with that, he left Naruto's place with the clicking sound of the door lock.

Naruto made sure that Sasuke was completely out of sight, still leg crossed on the floor, never moved an inch. Then after a moment of forced silence, he sighed. "Yea…"-

_(Before he continued, he grabbed onto his blonde hair in dismay.)_

- "I'm sorry too."

The blonde got up and kicked the nearest furniture he could reach, and growled in frustration.

-

-

-

-

Monday morning, fresh and new! Actually…no, who was Naruto kidding? It was tiring, boring, and heck was it dreadful. But there was more to his headache than the ramen feast he had last night, and his lips throbbed as a hint.

Naruto scratched the side of his knotted hair. "Damn it." He cursed when last night's event had hit him in the head. "Sasuke you son of a bitch." But he still didn't get it, why did the kiss anger him so much?

He walked into school gates, ignoring still the curious stares of other students and the laughing gawks of girls. Whatever, Naruto couldn't give a damn to what the others thought of him. He made it to his locker, got all of his needed study materials and went.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe of their first class. "Good morning, dobe."

Naruto tugged at his backpack which he carried on his left shoulder. "Good morning." And without hesitation he went into class. Sasuke still stood where he was, not moving an inch. Did Naruto just…sort of…ignore him?

Class had started, and their teacher was already lecturing them about the various uses of algebraic expressions, in all which no one paid any interest to. Half of the class felt dead, or at least that's how it seemed with a few of them sleeping, and the others tapping their pencils irritatingly as a sign of boredom.

Sasuke slipped a note to Naruto who sat in front of him. Naruto took it with a snarl of annoyance.

'_What's wrong with you?' _The blonde read the crumpled note, grabbing his blunt pencil to reply. '_nothing is wrong.' _He slipped the folded note back carefully, trying not to get caught by their teacher.

'_I don't have the same IQ level as you do idiot, I know you're pissed off about something.'_

'_If you're so smart, then why can't you figure it out yourself?'_

'_I'm smart, not psychic, dobe.'_

'_Your point?' _Sasuke was frustrated as he grunted at Naruto's idiotic notes. He just wanted it to get over with.

'_Was it about last night?' _Naruto's fingers trembled slightly, he didn't want to remember. Forget it; it was just a kiss, no passion no nothing. It meant nothing –_nothing_- and so he struggled to write. _'No.'_ and passed the letter back.

A whole lesson passed and Naruto received no notes from Sasuke. He was somewhat relieved and packed his stuff after the bell rang, preparing for the next upcoming lesson. But before he had the chance to leave, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

Sasuke cornered the blonde against his school desk, obviously infuriated by the earlier notes they'd shared during the lesson. "Just. Tell. Me." He panted angrily, nailing Naruto's hands under his palm on the cold school desk.

"Tell you what, Sasuke?" Naruto snarled back, struggling to move away, but failed poorly.

"What's wrong with you!" he hissed through his teeth. Naruto had mirrored his exact expression, refusing to lose to Sasuke's temper. So he jerked away, or at least he tried to.

The blonde had no way out but to step in closer. And in desperation of justice, he was close enough to hear Sasuke's heated pulse. "You really want to know what's wrong?" Naruto said breathily, and it caught Sasuke off guard.

"Yes." Sasuke struggled not to stutter, his face flustered in heat caused by the intimate distance. Naruto's face was flushed; he was angry, _very_ angry. And Sasuke thought that he looked scary-

_beautiful _

- and breathed in heavily, trying to get air the best way he can.

Sakura walked in the class, oblivious to what was happening since she'd forgotten her textbook. Her eyes shot wide, _wide_, open when she bumped into two teenage boys that were too close for mercy.

She shivered and stepped back, one by one. "I-" she shifted her position. "I didn't mean to-" she stuttered, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I-interrupt!" she blurted before running out of the uncomfortable scene.

(_Although she would've stayed if it was only Sasuke in class, but two males together? Disturbing)_

Naruto pushed Sasuke off quickly, just realizing how close they must've been for one of their classmates to run out in terror. "Sakura-chan!" he called out, an attempt of trying to explain to her it's not what she thought it was.

Sasuke clenched his fists, why does it matter if Sakura had seen them together? It's not like it's a big deal. And why would Naruto bother trying to explain himself to _her_ and not _him?_

Still worried of what Sakura might think, he ran out to chase her but was stopped. Naruto looked at his arm being grabbed by Sasuke. "What the hell? Let me go!"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Sasuke snarled.

"Of course it matters what she thinks!" Naruto grimaced, tugging his arm away from Sasuke's grip.

The ravenette refused to let him go, tightening his grasp. _"Stop…struggling…" _he thought.

Naruto turned around to insult Sasuke. "_What…the…_" and without a blink of an eye, Sasuke had forced his lips on the blonde's.

What just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Too fast? Reviews says it all! **


End file.
